I Believe You
by SpedRaptor
Summary: Pheobe continues her search for love,blind to whats right in front of her, while billie battles with the loss of her sister and her growing feelings for phoebe
1. A friend in need

***authors note***_this is my first story, so go easy on me please :) Thanks to charmedaddict08 for helping me decide to write this story afterall. This is a phillie story, meaning it will eventually have phoebe and billie in a relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it. This story ignores the events of phoebe and coop as a couple as well as some other things, and takes place just after forever charmed. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

Phoebe Halliwell was not a happy person as she stormed into her apartment to find coop, her cupid sitting there. "Why cant you just tell me what i'm supposed to do already and so I can get on with my life" she shouted at him.

Looking amused, coop stood up and walked over to phoebe, grasping her arms and turning her gently to look at him. " As much as I might want to, you know I can't do that phoebe," he stated calmly. " I know this is frustrating for you, having me hanging around her all the time preaching about finding love all the time" he sighed deeply, turning to look out the window " Phoebe, I don't know how to make this go any faster for you, all I can do is offer my guidance and push you in the right direction." He paused, thinking, then smiled as he said, " I can tell you that you will find love with someone you don't expect, and that it will surprise you when you do" smiling to himself, he continued" but right now, I think you might find there's a friend that needs you" Then he disappeared in a poof of hearts, leaving a very confused phoebe behind.

Phoebe plopped down on the couch, sighing as she did so, _Stupid cupids_ she said to herself, _always poofing out leaving you more confused then when you started. _Suddenly, Paige orbed in, casually leaning against a wall. " Hey pheebs" she said " I think Billie could use some of your famous advice" she stated. _This must be what coop was talking about_ Phoebe thought to herself.

"Ok, take me to her then" she said grabbing Paige's hand and orbing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Billie Jenkins stared down at the headstone in front of her, she felt all the things she'd been suppressing over the past few days rise to the surface. Her knees buckled, and as she lay there crumpled in front of her sister's grave, she was filled with unimaginable sorrow. She didn't even feel the rain start to fall around her, nor did she hear the soft footsteps approaching her. She did not regret what she had done; she'd already come to realize that it was the only way. Christy was far too corrupt to be saved, and she would have killed them all if Billie had not acted. But as much as she knew she had done the right thing, Billie couldn't help feeling upset. She had just killed her own sister. "I just wish things had been different," she whispered to herself. From behind her she felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder and heard phoebe's reassuring voice.

" Billie, you did all you could, but it's just better this way."

Billie slowly turned to see phoebe kneeling beside her, gazing at her with a look that showed she understood the girl's pain. Sniffing, she pushed herself onto her feet and returned her friends look.

"I know phoebe, I just can't help but feel like i've lost this huge part of me. I'm so afraid that i'm going to mess up again and end up getting someone else hurt. I don't want to go through this again."

Phoebe studied Billie's eyes, finding no regret but instead an understandable amount of sadness, and fear swimming in their depths. Taking a quick step forward, phoebe took the crying girl into her arms hugging her tightly, "Honey, i'm so sorry, I know how much your hurting right now and I wish I could take your pain away, but all I can say is that it's going to get better. I promise you that everything is going to be better. You don't have to be afraid, i'm not going to let anything happen to you"

Billie leaned into phoebe's hug, seeking the comfort her friend so willingly offered. As they stood there in the cemetery, holding each other tightly with the rain falling down around them, Billie closed her eyes, reveling in being so close to the woman she had begun to feel so strongly for. If only the older girl could feel the joy that raced through Billie's veins as she listened to phoebes heartfelt words. As she tightened her grip around phoebes waist, Billie whispered three words just loud enough for phoebe to hear "I believe you"


	2. Running in the rain

***Author's note***_I decided to write the second chapter already, before I run out of steam. I really would love any advice people could give me, I feel very nervous as to what to do with this. Note that phoebe doesn't yet have feelings for Billie, but Billie does have feelings for phoebe. Also I need a beta-reader if anyone wants to volunteer._

After a few minutes phoebe sensed that Billie was starting to calm down and loosened her grip. For the first time she realized that she was soaking wet and it was raining quite heavily around her. She looked at Billie and saw that she too was soaked to the bone. Leaning closer, she giggled a little and spoke quietly in Billie's ear. "It seems you've gotten me all wet," she said, watching for the girl's reaction. She laughed a little upon seeing the color that rose into Billie's cheeks.

"Well that's what you get for coming out here in the rain just for me" laughed Billie

Phoebe laughed again, but after a loud rumble of thunder, decided they should get inside quickly. "Come on, let's get out of this before we get sick," she said, grabbing Billie's hand and dragging her out of the cemetery.

As they ran down the sidewalk, phoebe half turned to glance at Billie running beside her, "Do you mind just coming back to my apartment? It's quieter there and we can hang-out for awhile," she asked.

" No, I was actually going to ask if I could go with you anyway," said Billie, " just don't call Paige, I'm kind of having fun running in the rain."

Phoebe smiled at those words. She was hoping Billie would agree to come with her; she wanted to keep an eye on her friend to make sure she was coping all right, especially after today. She couldn't help but agree with Billie about not calling Paige, she was actually enjoying herself.

* * *

Billie felt astonishingly happy considering the fact that not even ten minutes ago she'd been laying in front of a headstone crying. Here she was, holding hands and running down the street with her closest friend. She didn't even mind that they were running through a storm, she was just glad to be out enjoying herself with phoebe. Her whole being felt warm as she looked down at there intertwined hands. She wished this moment would last forever as her mind drifted into thoughts of her and phoebe.

_I wish she knew how I felt about her._ She thought to herself. _How __**do**__ I feel about her?_ Suddenly, she was thrown into a barrage of memories. Images of her a phoebe flashed behind her eyes. Now they were changing, no longer memories but images of her own creation, flashes of her dreams and fantasies about a life with phoebe.

_Oh my god_. She thought to herself. _I __**love**__ her. _She looked again at her hand in phoebes, knowing that the happiness she felt around the woman was more than just a phase. _What am I going to do now? There's no way she would ever feel the same_.

As they reached phoebe's apartment, Billie watched her fumble with her keys as she unlocked the door. Once inside, she went to the couch and sat down next to phoebe.

"Are you all right?" she heard her ask. _No, i'm hopelessly in love with you, and your never going to feel the same thing for me._ She thought. But she quickly pushed that to the back of her mind as she lay down on the couch, resting her head on phoebes leg. " Yeah, i'm fine, just tired I guess." She said. It wasn't completely a lie, she really was tired.

"Alright, i'm feeling a little drowsy myself, why don't we take a little nap here?"

"That sounds good," says Billie as she slowly closed her eyes. _I've got to figure this out._ She told herself._ Tomorrow ill try to talk to Paige. She always knows what to do, and I know she won't tell phoebe if I ask her not too._ With these thoughts flowing through her head, Billie slowly allowed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Sitting high above the street on a rooftop, a man watched as the two women raced through the storm. He saw how they laughed. He chuckled as he watched how the younger one looked at the brunette beside her with longing. Smiling knowingly to himself, the man looked on until they turned a corner, lost from his sight. Then he stood up "Finally" he said to himself, "It wont be long before my task is finished" then he vanished amidst a shower of tiny hearts.

_**a/n **__So what do you all think? I think it's coming along nicely. Sorry the chapters are so short; i just havent built up alot of steam yet!_


	3. Cupid's Watching

**A/n**: _Thanks to the people that reviewed. I found a beta reader (yay!!!) so hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last two; i'm still not quite sure what i'm doing with my storyline, but its definitely starting to form!_

When Billie opened her eyes she looked around and noticed that phoebe wasn't anywhere around. Morning light was pouring in through the blinds as she got up and walked over to the table. _I must have slept longer than I thought. Hmmm, I wonder phoebe went? _As she reached the table she found a note there.

_Billie,_

_I got called into work for a couple hours. Your welcome to stay as long as you like. Take care of yourself; I'll see you when I get back._

_ Love, Phoebe_

_Too bad_, Billie thought, _I was really hoping to spend the day with her._ _Well at least now I have plenty of time to talk to Paige_. Billie made herself a cup of coffee and sat back down on the couch. After a couple of sips, she looked over at the clock. _10:30, Paige should be up by now. _She thought to herself.

"Paige" Billie called out; knowing her white lighter would hear her. _I hope she's not too busy._

* * *

"You rang?" said Paige as she orbed onto the couch next to her charge. She immediately noticed the preoccupied expression the blonde had. "You alright sweetie?" she asked, knowing there was something going on to make her charge look so worried. _I wonder what's bothering her so much. _She thought, _I hope its nothing serious._

"Well, sort of." Billie said, glancing quickly at her. " I just have a bit of a problem, you see, I was thinking, and I realized yesterday that I…well it was after phoebe came to see me at Christy's grave and we were coming back her and…" She paused, stuttering, and looked at Paige again with searching eyes.

_Wow, something must really be bothering her. _Paige thought to herself. _Hang on; I wonder if this is about what I think it's about._

"Billie, is this about your feelings for phoebe?" she asked the younger girl, giving her a knowing smile and moving closer to rest a hand on her knee.

Billie's head sprang up as she gave Paige a look of surprise. "How did you know?!?!" she asked, her voice full of shock.

"Honey, as your white lighter it's my job to pay attention to how you're acting, and as your friend, it's hard to miss how you act around her." laughed Paige.

"Wait, what do you mean how I act around her?" Billie stammered

"Billie, you take every opportunity to be with her, and i've seen the way you look at her. To tell the truth I think the only reason she hasn't noticed is that she's so busy trying to figure out who her "true love" is. Personally, I think she should slow down and look at what's right in front of her." Said Paige, giving Billie a wink and a little shove.

"So you think I have a chance? How could I though, she doesn't even like girls."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that honey. Phoebe had a pretty wild past, and lets just say that included being pretty open to everything. I think you need to stop trying to avoid this and tell her. Your only hurting yourself more by acting like it's not happening."

"But how can I do that Paige? She's been so good to me, and I don't know what I'd do if she stopped being my friend."

Paige looked at her charge with a very serious expression. "Billie, think about it. Phoebe cares about you very much. No matter what comes of this, she's still going to be your friend. She's not going to stop being your friend even if she doesn't want to be more. And personally, I think she might be fonder of you than you think." Paige gave bellies knee a quick squeeze before she stood up. "Now, I don't expect to hear from you again until you've told her how you feel." Paige said jokingly before orbing out.

"Well I guess now all I can do is wait for phoebe to get back," said Billie to nobody in particular. She sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV, settling in for the wait until phoebe returned.

For the next couple hours she watched a few movies until she heard the sound of phoebe's keys at the door. Turning, she waited until phoebe sat down next to her to begin. "Hey pheebs, there's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Phoebe turned at the blonde's words. _Hmm, I wonder what's wrong, she looks really nervous._ Thought phoebe. "Okay shoot" she said.

"Well I guess i'm just gonna come right out with it then. Phoebe, you're my best friend and you're always there for me, but recently i've been starting to feel differently about you." Billie paused, gathering her courage for the hardest part, and turning to look phoebe straight in the eye. "I didn't think I could tell you before but I realized I was only delaying the inevitable. Phoebe I...well I think I'm in love with you."

Phoebe didn't look away from the younger girl as she thought to herself _how could I have missed this? She must have felt so alone having to hide this from me. What am I going to say to her? _Phoebe paused thinking deeply about the past couple of weeks and all the time she'd been spending with Billie recently. _I have to admit, I am really fond of her, but do I feel for her in __**tha**__t way? _She asked herself. She dug deep within herself, searching for answers. As she went through all of her memories with her friend, she came to a realization. _I do_ she thought to her. _I don't know how I could have missed this before. I guess I've been so preoccupied…I mean, i'm not exactly in love with her, but this I know now that this is more than just friendship i'm feeling. _She thought._ Oh wow, this must be what coop was trying to tell me._ As she came to this conclusion, she sighed deeply and took Billie's hand. "Honey, i'm so glad you told me. I know it must have been hard for you, but I want you to know that I'm not going to ignore this. I care so much for you Billie, and now I really do believe that it's more than just friendship. I'm willing to give this a chance. I don't want to rush into anything, but I think it's safe to say that were more than just friends now." As she said this, she held Billie's gaze. She wanted the blonde to know that she was serious, not just trying to make her feel better.

"Pheebs i'm so happy to hear that! I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way for me. I didn't want to lose you as a friend." Said Billie, leaning forward and hugging phoebe tightly.

"Don't be silly Hun, I'd never stop being your friend over something like this. I think it's safe to say I put your worries to ease." Said phoebe, laughing a little.

"That's what Paige told me. You have her to thank for convincing me to tell you."

"Well then, it seems I'm going to have to tell her that next time I see her." Suddenly they heard a voice from across the room and turned to see coop leaning against the wall by the window.

"Hmmm, I guess this means I can finally get back to the elders and tell them I was successful." Said coop, grinning madly at them both.

"Coop, why didn't you tell us about this?" asked phoebe.

"Phoebe you know I couldn't tell you, and besides, if I had told you then it wouldn't have happened this way. You needed to discover your feelings on your own, and Billie needed to stop trying to hide hers. This wasn't something I could interfere with. I'm just glad to see you two finally realized the truth."

Phoebe knew he was right, and she ran up and gave him a hug. "Thank you coop, you've been such a big help. I'm glad you were here to guide me to this point."

"Glad I could be of service." Said coop. "but my work here is done, and I have to get back to the elders for my next assignment. I wish you both the best of luck. And I hope you both find the happiness you deserve." He said, and then he disappeared in a cloud of hearts.

"I'm going to miss him." Said phoebe sadly. But she quickly dismissed it, knowing that his leaving meant she was finally going to find true love. "Billie, I know this means were meant to be together and everything, but I still want to take it slow. I don't want to rush into this, we could both end up getting hurt."

"Don't worry pheebs, I don't either. I know how I feel about you and I know that I need to take this slowly. I don't want to miss anything important." Said the younger woman.

Phoebe took Billie's hand, leading her to the door. "Well, now that that's settled, we should head over to the house. I want to talk to piper about something. Not to mention I've got a certain white lighter to thank.

**A/n**: _well there it is everyone. Don't worry, this isn't the end, there will be more. It might take a little while to get the next chapter up, I'm still trying to figure out what to right. Please review everyone!_


	4. Just a Clumsy Bunch of Fools

A/N: _Hey everyone! Thank you for waiting so patiently for me to upload. I would have had this chapter up two days ago, but I came down with a mysterious illness that led to me being confined to my bed for the past few days. Thanks to all my reviewers, your praise is greatly appreciated. Thanks especially to Kraft for pointing out the "cuteness" of the last two chapters and to EverTheDreamer for beta-reading this story, you're very helpful. Now onto the good stuff!_

Paige looked up from where she sat in the conservatory at the sound of voices from the hall. She set her book down and stood up to go see what all the noise was about. As she entered the room, she saw Phoebe and Billie just coming through the door, hands obviously interlaced. Just then, Billie looked up to see her standing there, and when she saw that Paige had noticed there hands, she smiled, a bright blush forming on her cheeks.

"Oh, so what do we have here?" said Paige, smiling brightly.

"You know very well what this is," Phoebe said, letting go of Billie's hand to walk over to Paige. When she reached her, she immediately slapped her on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" said Phoebe, voice slightly raised, but still friendly. She glanced over to Billie to see her standing there giggling at the sight in front of her.

"I...Well, I didn't think I sho…"stammered Paige, but she was cut off as Phoebe took her into a powerful hug.

"Thank you for helping her," Phoebe whispered in Paige's ear, too quiet for Billie to hear.

Paige quickly recovered from her shock and returned Phoebe's hug. "It was nothing, sweetie," she told Phoebe, then looked over to Billie who was still standing by the door. "Hey there, stranger, why don't you get over here and tell me about your day?" she said, giving the blonde a bright smile.

Billie walked over to Paige and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you, Paige, I couldn't have done it without you," she said. Then she took both Phoebe's and Paige's hands and practically dragged them to the couch. Right before they sat down, Billie tripped and all three of them landed on the floor in a heap of laughter.

Drawn by the noise, Piper walked in just then to find Phoebe laying on the floor with Billie half on top of her and Paige right next to them. All three were laughing hysterically. As Piper looked on, she watched while Billie and Phoebe suddenly became aware of the way they had landed, with Billie laying almost directly on top of Phoebe. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then looked away, a bright red blush rising quickly to both their faces.

"Ahem," Piper coughed, getting everyone's attention. She smiled when she saw Billie practically jump off Phoebe and help her up. "So, what's going on in here?" she asked.

"Oh, well, we were going to sit down and…umm then Billie tripped and we…We," stammered Phoebe.

"Yeah, yeah. You all fell on the floor like a clumsy bunch of fools, I know," said Piper, walking in and sitting on the couch. "What I want to know about is why you two look like a pair of tomatoes," she said, looking at Phoebe and Billie.

"Ummmmm… Well, it's interesting you ask, see….Well, Phoebe and I…" started Billie, blushing even deeper as she tried to find the words.

"Billie finally worked up the courage to tell Phoebe she loves her," said Paige, walking forward to stand next to her charge. "And Pheebs here realized she's been ignoring her feelings for blondie over there for too long," she said, pointing to Billie.

"Paige!" yelled both Phoebe and Billie at the same time. Startled, they quickly looked at each other and smiled, amused at their own reactions.

"What?! It's not like either of you two were gonna come out with it anytime soon," said Paige, laughing.

"Oh, I see," said Piper thoughtfully, looking from Phoebe to Billie. She didn't miss how they had reacted to Paige's comments. "Well it's about time!" she stated in a tone that said she'd been expecting it all along.

"Wait, you knew the whole time too!?!?" said Billie, shocked again.

"Well, yeah. I'm not blind, you know. I saw the way you two act around each other. It wasn't hard to figure out that you had feelings for each other," said Piper.

"What? But I didn't even figure my feelings out till today!" said Phoebe, confused.

"**You** might not have realized your feelings, but that doesn't mean they weren't there. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to pick up on them," laughed Piper.

Phoebe started to say something, but then stopped, knowing Piper was probably right. She walked over to Billie and took her hand. "Well, now I feel silly," she said. "It looks like we're the only ones that didn't know we loved each other," she said giggling.

Billie hugged her tightly for a few seconds. "Actually," she began, "you're the only one. I knew I loved you, remember?" She burst out laughing at the look on Phoebe's face.

Phoebe took a quick step forward and lightly shoved Billie. "That does it," she said jokingly. "You better run, because if I get my hands on you, you're done for!"

Billie took off up the stairs, laughing hysterically as she pretended to scream. "Oh, I'm so scared! Big, bad Phoebe's gonna get me!" she cried, barely making it up the stairs because she was laughing so hard.

"You just don't know when to quit!" yelled Phoebe, starting after her laughing girlfriend. "I swear, if I catch you, you're in for it!" she yelled again, climbing up the stairs and laughing even harder.

"If you can catch me!" shouted Billie from upstairs.

Paige and Piper exchanged amused looks as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. Paige turned to look at her older sister and stood with her hands on her hips and giggled, "What are we going to do with those two!?"

A/N: _Okay everyone, now it's your turn! I'm expecting lots of reviews people! In fact I'll make you a deal. You give me five well thought out reviews, and I'll give you an extra long chapter five. And I'm not talking about the old two-sentence, "Great chapter, can't wait for an update" kind of review either!_


	5. Creepy Axe Guy

A/n:_ Ok, here we are. Thank you to the people that reviewed! Oh and to Kraft, Baseballgirl, and Kayla, I found your sarcastic humor very amusing. So, as I promised, this chapter will be longer than the last one. I hope you all like it!_

Phoebe turned the corner in the hall as she chased after the blonde in front of her. She continued after the girl up the stairs and into the attic, where she finally caught her next to the couch. Slowing down only slightly, she grabbed Billie's arm and pulled her down with her as she threw herself onto the couch. They landed laughing barely inches from each other. As the initial humor wore off, they both became aware of their closeness, although neither of them moved away. They looked up, and as their eyes met, it seemed as if the entire world held its breath, waiting for one of them to make a move.

"Told you I'd catch you" Phoebe said quietly, those being the only words she could find at the moment. She looked down, slightly embarrassed that she was unable to think of anything better to say.

Billie reached out and rested her hand lightly on the brunettes shoulder. She leaned forward slightly as she spoke in a soft and questioning voice.

"Phoebe"

"Hmm"

Billie moved closer as Phoebe turned and looked at her. She stopped with her lips hovering next to the older girls ear. Her voice shook slightly as she whispered "I think you should kiss me now"

Phoebe turned slightly and held Billie's face gently with her hand. She leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. "Yeah" she whispered in a sulky and slightly questioning voice, tempting the younger girl with their closeness.

"Yeah" said Billie, leaning forward and pressing her lips onto phoebes. She held back a gasp as their lips met. Their kiss was intoxicating; it sent a feeling of complete happiness coursing through their veins. It was powerful, yet contained a soft comfort that had them melting at the slightest touch. They pulled away from each other as the intensity of it left them both gasping for air.

"Wow, that was…" stammered phoebe as she fought to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I know. That was something else" Said Billie, still breathless. They sat there trying to catch their breaths, Billie's hand still on phoebe's shoulder, for several long moments. Suddenly it seemed very awkward between them, and they both moved away, avoiding the others gaze, neither sure what to do next.

"So, um I guess we should get back downstairs…." Phoebe suggested in a quiet voice, Drawing her knees up to her chest.

"Yea, piper should have dinner ready soon" Billie agreed quickly, desperate for something to break the silence. As if on cue, piper walked in just then and in an overly loud voice announced, "Dinners ready!" before retreating back down the stairs.

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Billie laughing.

"She was probably afraid she was interrupting something." Said phoebe, "it's a good thing she didn't walk in a few minutes ago!" she laughed, giving Billie a tiny shove.

"Oh my god that would have been sooo embarrassing!" said Billie, blushing a little at the thought of piper walking in on such an intense kiss between them.

Phoebe giggled at her as she stood up and gestured at the door. "We really should head downstairs though, piper might get mad if we keep her waiting."

"Yea, we wouldn't want to bring on the wrath of piper, now would we!" Said Billie, chuckling a little. She stood up as well, and they both headed downstairs to join the rest of the family.

* * *

The next day, Billie woke up and made her way to the kitchen. She had decided to stay at the manor the night before, and sleep on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and made herself some coffee before going into the conservatory and sitting in one of the whicker chairs. Leo was already up and was sitting across from her reading the paper. He looked up when she sat down and set down his paper. "Sleep well?"

"Yep, that couch is actually kind of comfortable." She said, looking up from her coffee at him.

"Yeah, it is huh? I had to sleep there a couple times when I was fighting with piper." He said, chuckling a little.

"What, you and piper fight? Noooo, I never would have thought it possible." Said Billie sarcastically, giggling.

"Ha, very funny. You know, piper told me about you and phoebe after dinner last night." He said, looking at her with a serious expression.

"Really? Well that's good, now I don't have to tell you myself!" she laughed. "But really, I'm glad you know, in case I ever need your advice, it's nice to be able to talk to someone who wont be biased because they happen to be phoebe's sister."

"Well i'm glad you two decided to tell us." He said. "And don't worry, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be here to help."

"Thanks Leo, that means a lot to me." Said Billie. Just then, Paige orbed in with phoebe, both of them looking like they had just been in an explosion.

"What happened!" said Leo, jumping up out of his chair.

"A demon attacked me, that's what happened!" said phoebe. "I'm lucky Paige showed up, he was just about to finish me off when she orbed in and distracted him. She stabbed him with one of my kitchen knives and he left, but he's only injured, he might be back at any moment."

"Do you know why he was after you?" asked Billie, concerned for her girlfriend.

"He said he was coming to take me out so he could finish off the charmed ones one by one." She said. "When Paige orbed in, he looked really surprised, I think he was only expecting me to be there. I haven't seen anything like him before, he had an axe, but it was made out of something odd. Whenever he touched something with it, it disintegrated into ashes." She said.

"Hmm, I haven't heard of that before." Said Leo "I'll go check with the elders and see if they know anything about him. In the meantime, you should get piper and check the book, see if you can find anything." Then he orbed out, leaving the three of them standing there.

"Ok, I'll go get piper, you two get started trying to find a way to stop this guy." Said Paige, heading up the stairs to pipers room. As she disappeared up the stairs, Billie walked over to phoebe and hugged her,

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, i'm fine, just a little shaken. Let's go get started on the book." Said phoebe. Then they both headed upstairs.

* * *

"Damnit!" shouted phoebe. "There's nothing in here on my axe demon!"

"Well maybe Leo will have found out something from the elders." Said piper from where she sat on the couch.

"I certainly hope so." Stated Paige as she walked over to stand next to piper. "I wonder what's taking him so long." She said. "Leo!"

Leo orbed in next to Billie and glanced around the room. "The elders didn't have much information on him." He said somberly. "They do know that he is very dangerous, he's an upper-level demon, so it's going to take a power of three spell to vanquish him." He sighed deeply, and then continued. "They think he's trying to kill you in order to gain favor in the underworld. I think we definitely need to be on the lookout, he's not going to give up this easily. The elders want me to go back up there right now though, they have other things they need to discuss with me."He said, then orbed back out.

"Ok, Paige, you get started on the spell, Billie and I can start working on some potions in case he attacks again." Phoebe declared, walking over to the potion table to begin work.

"Well I'm going to check on the boys, they weren't awake yet when I left them but they might be now." Said piper as she walked out of the room with Paige close behind her.

Billie strolled over to phoebe and gently placed her hand on the small of the brunettes back. "How ya hold'n up?" she asked.

"Good, I'm just a little frustrated that we couldn't find out anything else on this demon." She said, turning to look at the blonde beside her. "I think I'll feel better once this guys vanquished, so I can get back to more important things." She said, wrapping her arms around the younger girl in a tight embrace.

"I know exactly how you feel." Said Billie, gazing into the older girls eyes. " So let's get started on these potions, the faster we vanquish creepy axe guy, the faster we can get back to the rest of our lives." she said, turning to start going through the ingredients she needed. Billie tensed slightly when she felt Phoebe wrap her arms around her midriff, resting her head on Billie's shoulder, but when she felt Phoebe's hot breath on her neck, she melted into the touch.

"Does the rest of your life include dinner with me?" Phoebe whispered in her girlfriend's ear. She smiled as she heard Billie utter a small gasp at her question.

"What!?! Of course! I'd love to go to dinner with you!" gasped Billie, turning her head to gaze into her beautiful girlfriends eyes.

"I'm glad." Said Phoebe, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's neck. "You know, your really cute when you get excited." she said with a smirk, giggling a little.

"Aww, thanks, I think your pretty cute too." said Billie, leaning into the brunette's embrace.

"Cute! **Your** cute, **I'm** just plain sexy." laughed Phoebe.

"Your right, you **are** sexy." Billie said quietly, turning in the older woman's arms and kissing her deeply. As they separated she wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist and they leaned into each other. They stayed like that for several long moments, content to be in each others arms. After a small amount of time, they pulled away and started working on their potions again, but they stayed so close to each other that their elbows brush with every other movement. It seemed as if nothing could be more perfect as they worked silently side by side, savoring the other's presence.

A/n:_ well there it is. This didn't come out quite as long as I expected it to be, but things happen. So now it's that time again isn't it. I shall hand the reins over to you, my dedicated readers! Go forth and review, don't let me down!_


	6. The Plan

A/N: _Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, i've been pretty busy lately; I just got accepted to the college I want to go to. Okay, so let's get on to the story, shall we?_

* * *

"Okay, I've got the spell, how are the potions coming?" asked Paige, strolling into the room and looking around.

"We just finished, there's a couple defensive and offensive for each of us," answered Phoebe, pointing to the row of potions on the table next to her. "Now we just have to wait for the demon to show up."

"Not anymore you don't," said a gruff voice from behind them. Spinning around, Phoebe and Paige gasped at the sight. The demon was standing ten feet away, holding Billie with his axe to her throat.

"Billie!" shouted Phoebe, taking a half step forward.

"I don't think so, witch. You come any closer and you won't have to worry about your friend anymore," said the axe demon, putting more pressure on Billie's throat.

"Phoebe, help me!" screamed Billie, breaking in to sobs and scratching at the demon's arm. Her efforts seemed to have no effect on him as he took a step back, dragging her with him.

"Listen, witch, I don't care whether Blondie lives or not. You have 2 hours to make an appearance in my lair. If you don't show up alone, I **will** kill her," he said, before shimmering out, leaving a stunned Phoebe and Paige in his wake.

Shocked, Phoebe wordlessly walked over to the couch and sat with her face in her hands. She didn't look up when Paige came and sat next to her, gently rubbing her back.

"It's gonna be all right sweetie, we're going to figure this out. Billie will be fine, we won't let him kill her," she said, concerned.

"This is all my fault. She was screaming for help and I just stood there like an idiot. Why didn't I help her?" Phoebe muttered to herself.

"Com'on, Pheebs, this isn't your fault. You heard the demon; he would have killed her if you tried to help. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You think so?"

"I **know** so, honey. Now com'on, we need to go tell Piper about this and come up with a plan."

* * *

Billie was terrified. She was curled into a ball sitting against the wall of the cave, silently weeping. Her wrists were tied securely to a rope connected to a ring in the wall, leaving with barely enough room to sit as she was now. She was crying for two reasons, one because she couldn't help get herself out of this situation, the demon had forced her to wear an amulet that blocked her powers. Second, the only way she was going to survive was for the woman she loved to sacrifice herself. And even then, her survival was not guaranteed. "Why are you doing this?" she cried out to the huge demon standing several feet away from her.

"Because I've been watching you. The other witch has a strong connection to you, she wont be able to stay away and let me kill you," he growled in his rough voice. "I knew that if I took you, it wouldn't be long before I had her. And once I kill her, I'll be able to finish off her sisters all too easily," he said, letting out a low laugh that sounded more like grinding stones. "The rest of the underworld will bow to my will once I kill the Charmed Ones. I will be the most powerful demon alive!"

_This can't be happening,_ Billie thought to herself. _Please let Phoebe have a plan. I don't want to watch her die._ Billie hugged herself tighter then, her thoughts scaring her even more. She watched while the demon sat and sharpened his axe, smiling grimly at her every now and then.

"Please hurry, Phoebe," she quietly whispered to herself.

* * *

"So here's the plan," said Phoebe, "Leo will orb me down to the demon's lair, I'll distract the demon so Leo can orb in and get Billie. Once he has her, he'll get the demon's attention while Paige and Piper orb in, and we'll say the vanquishing spell. If all goes well, this shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"If all goes well," said Leo in a worried voice. "So, are you ready then?" he asked. Phoebe nodded, and he sent her to the lair with a flick of his wrist.

Phoebe tensed into a protective crouch as soon as she arrived in the dimly lit cave. She was behind the demon, who was still unaware of her presence. She caught sight of Billie curled up against the wall. The young blonde look like she was about to call out to her but caught herself when Phoebe held a finger to her lips. She quickly crept up behind the demon and, when she was a few feet away; she launched a powerful kick to the back of his head. He fell to the ground with the impact, but quickly recovered.

"You showed up sooner than I expected, witch," he spat at her. "No matter, I'll just kill you faster." Then he ran at her, swinging his axe powerfully. She took a step backward, and he missed her face by mere inches.

"Leo!" she yelled, throwing a potion at him. It slowed him, but not by much, and he continued the attack after a few seconds. She saw Leo orb in behind the demon, and threw another potion to keep his attention. Leo reached over and freed Billie, holding her protectively to his side while he yelled in the demon's direction. "Hey! Looks like I just stole your hostage." He took a step back as the demon whirled around and charged in his direction. But the demon was too slow, and Leo escaped with Billie in his arms.

While Leo distracted the demon, Phoebe had called Paige and now she and her sisters were quickly reciting the vanquishing spell. The demon whirled around furiously and launched an attack on the sisters, catching Phoebe's arm and leaving a long gash. He took a step back then, and fell to his knees as he burst into flames and vanished with the completion of the spell.

"That was close," sighed Phoebe, grabbing her arm and examining the heavily bleeding gash.

"Yeah, too close. We'd better get home so Leo can take care of that." said Paige, grabbing her sister's hands and orbing back to the manor.

* * *

"Phoebe! You're back! I was so worried!" shouted Billie as soon as Phoebe appeared. She ran up to the brunette and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Oh, you're hurt!" she said, concerned when she saw the blood flowing from the cut on Phoebe's arm.

"Oh, I'll take care of that," said Leo, stepping forward and healing the cut.

"I'm glad that's over," said Piper, walking over and standing next to Leo.

"Yeah, it's a relief to know that he's gone," said Paige.

"Well, I guess this means we can finally get on with the rest of our lives," said Phoebe, winking at Billie and giving her a devious smile.


	7. It's only the First Date

A/N: _Well hello again everybody. I decided that I might as well use my time off from school to put in a few extra special chapters for you all. Consider it your Christmas gift from me, the amazingly generous SpedRaptor! Lol, I realized how short my chapters are, so I decided to make an effort to make my future chapters longer. (No guarantees though, writers block is a horrendous problem when trying to write a story) Ok, so now that I've finished rambling, here's the chapter._

"Paige! Come help me!" yelled phoebe from inside her closet, hoping her sister wasn't busy. She was currently rummaging through her closet, unsuccessfully looking for a specific jacket and leaving a tangled mess of clothing in her wake. She was obviously in a hurry as she pushed clothes out of her way, not caring that she knocked half of them off the rack.

"Hey there, what's the hurry?" asked Paige as she orbed in and took a seat on her sister's bed.

"Ugh, i'm supposed to pick up Billie in fifteen minutes and I cant find my the jacket I want anywhere!"

"Ok, I can help, which one are you looking for?"

"The black one that you borrowed last week." Said phoebe while she pawed through another rack of clothes. Behind her, Paige got up and walked over to a chair in the corner that held the missing jacket. Chuckling, she walked over to stand behind her sister and cleared her throat.

"Umm pheebs, is this the one you wanted?" she asked with a huge smile, holding up the coat.

"Oh my god! Seriously! It was right there? Now I feel stupid." Said phoebe, taking the jacket and quickly putting it on. She turned to take a quick look in the mirror before turning back to Paige. "Thanks Hun, I probably wouldn't have found it for another ten minutes, i'm so scatterbrained right now."

"mmhmm, I can see that. You wouldn't happen to be nervous about tonight or anything now would you?" said Paige, giving phoebe a knowing look.

"What!? Me, nervous? That's crazy." Stuttered phoebe while she fidgeted with her purse to keep from looking at her sister.

"Righhhht." Said Paige, raising an eyebrow and smiling at phoebe's antics. "Well, nervous or not, everything will be fine. Now go on before you're late for your first date. Have fun!" she said, chasing phoebe out the door before orbing herself back to the manor.

* * *

Billie was frantically racing around her dorm room getting ready. She quickly put on her jacket and grabbed her cell phone, shoving it in her purse. Reaching down, she picked up her shoe and put it on, looking around for the other one, but not finding it. _Oh common, phoebe's going to be here any minute and i only have one shoe!_ She thought, racing around the room and looking for the other shoe. She spied it by her dresser and walked over to get it.

Just as she reached the dresser, there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right there!" she yelled, grabbing the shoe and jamming it onto her foot as she hurried to the door. Yanking it open, she leaned her head against it as she saw the surprised look on phoebe's face. _Ha, I guess I was a little rough with the door. No wonder she looks shocked. _"Sorry, I was having a minor difficulty there." She said, laughing at herself and stepping out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

"It's alright, it sounded like you were having some trouble in there." Said phoebe, smirking.

"Yeah, I couldn't find my other shoe, and when you got here I was hopping around trying to get it on without falling over." Laughed Billie, replying the image in her mind.

"Oh, well that's not as bad as me, I spent ten minutes trying to find this jacket when it was five feet away from me!" said phoebe, giggling.

"Ha, your right, that is worse!" Billie laughed

"Oh, your nice! Your lucky you look so great in that outfit or I might have to mess you up!" Phoebe said, laughing. "Seriously though, you look really nice tonight." She said, giving the blonde an appraising look.

"Awww thanks phoebe! You look really great too!" said Billie, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Ok, common, let's head out, I think you'll really like the place were going." Said phoebe, taking the younger woman's hand and leading her out to the car.

* * *

"Thanks phoebe, I had a really great time at dinner tonight. " said Billie, looking over at the brunette next to her.

"I'm glad you had fun, I liked it too." Said phoebe, glancing up from the road to look at Billie. "To tell the truth, I was really nervous before, but I had a lot of fun, and everything turned out perfectly." She said, smiling to herself. "So, did you want me to drop you off at your dorm or were you going to the manor tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well umm, you see…. i was actually hoping I could come to your place tonight." Billie said, blushing scarlet. "My roommate hinted she was going to bring her boyfriend back tonight, and I slept at the manor for the past few days, sooo, I really don't want to wear out my welcome, you know."

"Oh, well that's fine. I don't really have anybody over to my place that much anymore, it'll be nice to have company for once." said phoebe with a smile. She was secretly ecstatic at the thought of spending so much time with her girlfriend.

"Ok cool! We ca stay up and watch movies or something! It'll be awesome!" Billie said excitedly.

"Alright, calm down, I'm sure well have plenty of things to do once we get there." Laughed phoebe, amused by Billie's reaction.

Phoebe was sitting at the far end of the couch, smiling to herself. She was smiling because Billie was laying next to her, snuggling tightly into phoebe's arms. Phoebe was finding it difficult to concentrate on the movie they were supposed to be watching, it had something to do with a playboy bunny and some college girls house. She wasn't really concerned with the movie at all, instead she was quite happy stealing glances at the girl in her arms and playing with her hair. Every now and then, Billie glanced up at her as well, only to quickly look away with a bright blush on her cheeks. The younger girl was also having difficulties with watching the movie, it was funny, but she couldn't concentrate on it. All she wanted to do was stare at the beautiful women holding her and melt into her arms, but she had to keep up pretenses. After all, it was only the first date even if they had technically been dating for a couple weeks beforehand.

As the night wore on, both women found it increasingly hard to concentrate on anything but each other. Their movie had finished and been replaced by another, but neither was aware of what the new movie was. They had been subconsciously moving closer together for the past half hour or so, until now belie was practically on top of phoebe, and both had completely given up trying to watch the movie. Now they were face to face, both looking at each other with longing eyes. Then it happened, a silent signal passed between them, and suddenly they were kissing passionately, completely given to their emotions.

After a few minutes of this, their actions changed. Their kissing became more furious, and they began to reach for each other's clothing. Suddenly, Phoebe broke the kiss, gently holding Billie's face a few inches from hers. "wait, we shouldn't do this." She stuttered, catching her breath.

"You can't honestly tell me you don't want to." Billie said, whispering the words into phoebe's ear.

"Your right, but still, don't you think were rushing things a little?"

"No phoebe, I really don't. Look, I know how I feel about you, and yes, we haven't been together for very long, but it didn't take very long for our relationship to come this far either. I know this is right, but if you think it's moving to fast then fine, we can wait, I respect your decisions." Said Billie, leaning in to give the brunette a quick kiss at the end of her speech. To her surprise, phoebe returned it with a scorching kiss of her own, sending the blonde into a slight confusion. "But I thought…" she began, only to be cut off by another fiery kiss.

"I know, but after that speech, how could I doubt this. I just needed to be sure this is what you wanted." Said phoebe before continuing where she had left off before all her doubt had arisen. And that was the blonde needed to here, as she too continued the passionate exchange.

Daylight had been pouring into phoebe's living room for only a few hours when Paige orbed in. She walked further into the room, intending to ask phoebe whether Billie had gone to her dorm last night, because she hadn't stayed at the manor as her and piper had been expecting. As Paige strolled over to the couch, she quickly covered her mouth to repress the laughter pushing through at what she saw. _Well I guess I know where Billie was last night. _She thought, quietly giggling. Leading from the couch to phoebe's bedroom door was a trail of haphazardly discarded clothing. There was even a lamp laying on the floor, obviously knocked over in the women's frenzy. Not wanting to wake up the two, Paige continued to hold in her peals of laughter at the thought of what had happened. _Well, I guess phoebe took it literally when I told her to have fun last night._ She thought, almost losing control of her laughter. With a smile at the thought of how she could get a few laughs out of Phoebe and Billie's reaction when she told them about this, she quietly orbed back to the manor.

A/N: _well there it is. I was going to write out the whole dinner seen in as well, but I really couldn't think of how to write it, so I stuck with before and after scenes. I hope you all liked this chapter, it took me FOREVER to write, I couldn't think of how I wanted everything to go, but I think it turned out pretty good. Seriously though guys, please review! I didn't get very many on the last couple chapters and that's very discouraging. I really like to hear what you guys think. Oh and if anyone has any ideas or requests as to what you want to see in the next few chapters, please tell me, I can use all the help I can get to fight off the scourge of writer's block._


	8. Messing with Phoebe

A/N: _I am so so so so so so sorry! I had a terrible case of writers block and I just couldn't think of anything. I think this chapter is pretty good though, so I hope you all enjoy._

Piper looked up from her coffee at the sound of insane laughter from the hallway. Curious, she rose and walked into the other room, only to find Paige bent in half, using the wall for support. Her younger sister had tears streaming down her face from laughter.

"Paige, what in the world is so funny?" she asked, concerned for her sisters sanity.

"Oh my god piper." Paige stuttered after collecting herself. "You're never going to believe what I just found."

"Well, I'm listening."

"Well, you remember me saying I was going to go ask Phoebe if Billie stayed in at her dorm last night?

"Yes"

"Ok, so I orbed to Phoebe's condo a few minutes ago, and I walked into the living room, and oh my god it looked like a tornado flew threw there! Clothes everywhere, a lamp was knocked over. I think it's obvious their date went well."

"Wait, so Phoebe and Billie…."

"Yep, definitely."

"Do they know that you know?" asked Piper

"Nope, they were still in the bedroom, they never even knew I was there." Said Paige.

"Hmmm, Paige what are you thinking?" asked Piper when she saw the mischievous look on her sisters face.

"Oh nothing, just that this would be the perfect time to get back at Phoebe for leaving us out of the loop so much lately. Seriously, we barely even see her anymore."

"Well, I don't normally approve of things like this, but it has been a long time sense I got a chance to mess with Phoebe. I guess we could have a little fun with her…"

Billie awoke to find herself lying in Phoebe's arms. Phoebe was absentmindedly playing with her hair, unaware that Billie was awake. Shifting slightly, Billie looked up and gazed into Phoebe's eyes. She was rewarded with a look so full of love that she never wanted to look away.

"Good morning sleepy head." Said Phoebe, smiling down at the young woman in her arms.

"Good morning to you." Replied Billie "How long have you been awake?" she asked, yawning loudly and stretching.

"Only a few minutes, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so beautiful." Said Phoebe, stroking Billie's cheek. Blushing, Billie leaned forward and kissed the Brunette holding her.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she whispered in Phoebe's ear

"No, I know you're beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known." Said Phoebe, kissing the blond to add emphasis. "And as much as I'd love to stay here with you all day, you have school, and I have work. So common, let's get going before were both late."

"Piper!" yelled phoebe, closing the door to the manor behind her. She was out of work early and decided to stop by the manor to see her sisters.

"In here!" she heard Piper yell from the kitchen. Strolling in, she looked around to find Piper and Paige sitting by the counter drinking tea.

"Well, don't you look all warm and glowy? Do something different?" asked Paige, hiding a chuckle by Quickly taking a sip of her tea.

"Um...no, not really, guess I'm just having a good day. Why?" said Phoebe?

"Oh, no reason."

"Oh, um, ok then." said Phoebe, taking a seat next to Piper. _I wonder what that was all about._ She thought to herself.

"Sooo, what happened to make your day so good? Asked Piper nonchalantly

"Oh, umm, nothing really, just got in a lot of letters at work. You know, helping others and everything." She said

"Oh, well that's good. So how was your date?"

"Fine!" Phoebe said a little to quickly. "It was umm,… fine. Everything went perfectly." She stuttered, blushing.

"Hmm, well that's good then. Everything went Perfectly you said?" asked Piper

"Yes, perfect. We had a really good time." Said Phoebe, trying to act normal while secretly remembering the night before. Suddenly, Paige let out a loud laugh, leaning sideways onto the counter to stop herself from falling off her chair.

"HA! You had a good time! That's an understatement!." She laughed

"Paige!" said exclaimed Piper, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to continue pestering Phoebe.

"Wha…What do you mean?" stuttered Phoebe.

"Oh common Pheebs. I orbed to your condo this morning. When I told you to have fun last night I didn't think you'd take it quite so literally." Laughed Paige

"What! You mean you knew this whole time!" exclaimed the brunette, shocked.

"Oh give it a rest Pheebs, we were just messing with you. That's what you get for leaving us out so much lately. We barely ever see you anymore." Said Piper

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm sorry, I guess ive just been so preoccupied lately, what with work and Billie…"

"It's ok sweetie, we know you're busy. We just want you to keep us informed. We miss you. Not to mention we barely even know how you and Billie are doing. You haven't really talked to us about it very much. It was kind of a shocker when I orbed to your condo today. I didn't know things had gotten so serious." Said Paige, serious now.

" Yeah, things are pretty serious between us now. I love her so much. And by some miracle, she loves me too. I'm so happy. I haven't felt this good in ages."

"Honey, that's great! Were so happy for you. I'm glad to see you happy again. You've been searching for this for too long." Said Piper, getting up and hugging her sister tightly.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you approve so much. I was worried that you'd be upset when you found out that we slept together."

"Are you kidding? We were taking bets on how long it would take you two to jump each other!" laughed Paige, dodging a light punch from Piper, who was giving her a very stern look. Looking back at Phoebe, she laughed even harder when she saw her sisters face. The brunette was standing there with a surprised look on her face, her mouth opening and closing as if trying to find the right words. Suddenly she recovered.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE TAKING BETS!"

_A/N: So that's that. I had a lot of requests for sister bonding, so I really tried to include that in this chapter. I tried to stick to the characters as much as I could. I hoped you all liked it. __**I'm not posting the next chapter unless I get 10 reviews people!**__ And I'm not kidding!_


	9. A Lesson Learned

A/N:_ Hey everybody! You are all so lucky. I was out partying all nigh and half the day and have a massive hangover, but I'm writing this chapter anyway. See how good I am to you? Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Just so you know, I wont be making demands for reviews anymore, I was just seeing how many people out there love my story enough to review for the next chapter. And I got 15 reviews! But seriously people, please keep reviewing for me. And here's a shout out to Heart-san for helping me out with a few ideas._

"Ow! Be careful Piper!" said Paige as she winced away from her sisters hand.

"Well next time maybe you should think before telling Phoebe you were betting on her sex life." Said the older sister. Leaning forward slightly, she gently pressed an ice-pack to Paige's swollen eye.

"Hmph. Bets or not, she didn't have to punch me in the eye." Complained Paige, taking the ice-pack and going to sulk on the couch.

"Personally, I thought it was pretty funny. I mean, common Paige, she got you pretty good."

"Yeah well I kinda figured that out. Hello! Girl with the Black eye here!" said Paige, waving her arms over her head.

"Well I guess you know not to do that again, now don't you?"

"Ugh, yeah whatever. I still think she overreacted." Paige mumbled

"Oh get over it ya baby. You've gotten worse injuries from the wall." Said Piper before walking out of the room, leaving Paige to sulk by herself.

* * *

Phoebe looked up from the T.V at the sound of her door opening. "Hey Sweetie, how were your classes?" she asked Billie.

"Ugh, Professor Jamison is sooo horrible!" groaned Billie, flopping down next to Phoebe. "I swear, his only desire is to make my life miserable. He gave me a huge assignment last week, and when I turned it in today, he said he wasn't counting that one anymore. Then he was like 'Oh, well didn't one of you classmates inform you of the change in assignment?'. So now, not only did I waste my time writing a paper I didn't need to write, I failed the assignment because I didn't know about the new one!" After finishing her rant, she folded her arms across her chest and pouted, looking like a child that didn't get her way.

After listening to Billie complain about her professor, Phoebe looked up at the Blonde and Burst out laughing at her expression.

"What's so funny?" Billie asked in a grumpy tone.

"Your face! You looked like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum." Laughed Phoebe

"I did not!" the younger girl exclaimed

"Oh, you soo did!"

"Did not!"

"Wanna bet?" asked Phoebe

"Hmph, whatever." Billie said, giving in.

"Awe sweetie, don't get upset, it was cute." said Phoebe, moving closer to the blonde and taking her in her arms. Billie tensed for a moment, but gave up and relaxed into Phoebe's arms.

"Well, now that were done talking about MY day, how did yours go?" asked the blonde, still sounding a little bitter.

"Hmmm… well, I got a lot done work, I went to lunch with a friend who's in town for a few days, I punched Paige in the eye…" Phoebe answered in an unconcerned voice.

"What! You_ Punched _Paige! Why?" asked Billie, concerned

"Well, apparently she orbed here this morning while we were still sleeping, and she saw the mess we left in the living room and guessed what happened. When I stopped by the Manor today her and Piper confronted me about it. "she said, frowning slightly

"So you punched her!?"

"No…I punched her when she told me she was betting on how long it would take us to sleep together."

"What! She was _betting_!?"

"Yep, she was. And trust me, I don't think she'll be doing it again anytime soon."

"Did you hit her hard?"

"Hard enough to give her a black eye."

"Good. I hope it hurt." Said Billie, snuggling into Phoebe's arms

"Ha, I guess you'll be happy to know that I told her she wasn't allowed to heal it, or else you and I would both give her a new one to replace it." Said Phoebe, laughing.

"Ooooo I hope she thinks you were kidding. I wouldn't mind showing her how I feel about her betting on my sex life." Billie said, giggling.

"Well at least she learned her lesson. And Piper seems to think Paige got what she deserved. She was laughing for a few minutes before she finally went to go help her." Said the brunette

"Ha, that's funny." Billie laughed. "They didn't give you a hard time about us sleeping together did they?" she asked

"Actually, no. They were just glad to see me so happy with you. They were a little upset that I haven't really been keeping them informed, but besides that they were fine with it." Phoebe explained

"Good, I wouldn't want your sisters to disapprove of us. I know their opinion means a lot to you." Billie said. After that, they turned on a movie and relaxed on the couch for awhile until there was a knock at the door. Getting up, Phoebe sauntered over to the door and pulled it open. Freezing on the spot, she resisted the urge to slam the door and run when she saw the man in her doorway.

"Hello Phoebe. It's been too long." He said confidently.

Overwhelmed by shock, Phoebe struggled to speak before fainting at his feet. Right before she lost consciousness, she heard Billie shout her name.

"Phoebe!" shouted Billie, running over to her. Looking up at the man still staning in the hall, she growled in a threatening voice. "Who are you and what the hell did you do to Phoebe!?"

A/N:_ Ooooooo cliffhanger! I am evil arn't I? So who could this strange man from Phoebe's past be? if anyone thinks they know who it is, leave me a reveiw saying who you think he is and if your right, you win.......ummm....Something! (i'll probably metion you in an author note, and ill let you pick something to put in an upcoming chapter.) And Heart-san, thanks, for giving me the idea for this cliffy, and the next chapter. Im betting YOU already know who mystery man is, but shhhhh it's a secret so don't tell anybody lol. REVEIW EVERYBODY!!!_

xSpedRaptorx


	10. Are you Serious?

A/N: _Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait, ive been really busy with midterms and everything Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, especially charmedoneforever, I do try, Lol! . I got a lot of guesses as to whom the mystery man was, and everyone was right. Hmmm maybe I was a little too obvious with it…well anyway, here's the next chapter!_

"Who are you, and what the hell did you do to Phoebe!" Billie screamed at the stranger in the doorway. Drawing Phoebe's unconscious form closer to her, she wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette.

"Phoebe is completely fine, she simply fainted. Seeing me again must have been a real shock." Said the man, stepping around Billie and sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. "As for who I am, my name is Cole. I'm sure Phoebe's mentioned me before?" he said all of this nonchalantly, as if it was completely normal for him to be there.

"_Cole?!?!_ Your _Cole_!? But your supposed to be _dead_!" stuttered Billie

"Well, yes, there is that unfortunate situation. I assume you know about my involvement in Phoebe's past?" he asked

"Umm, _yeah_" said Billie "I know all about it. Your Phoebe's demon ex-husband. She _vanquished _you. _Twice_. And it broke her heart. Why are you here! _How_ are you here!?

"Ah yes, how I'm here. You see, ive been trapped in limbo for a very long time Billie. Yes, I know who you are. Ive been watching Phoebe, it's the only thing I could do in that horrible place. But recently, I began to find that I could make contact with the world. Small things, like moving an object and such. And so I concentrated on this, and finally, tonight, I broke through, to find myself back in the real world. So here I am, and here i'm going to _stay_, until Phoebe wake's up." Said Cole, still speaking as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

"And what are you going to do then! Why would you come back here! Phoebe doesn't love you anymore. You must have figured that out." Billie shouted at him, overwhelmed

"Yes, I can see that. Phoebe has indeed moved on." He stated thoughtfully. "I can see why my being here would upset you so much Billie. After all, Phoebe moved on to _you_. She loves you very much. But I can't have that, now can I." He said. "Phoebe will come to realize that her feelings for you are nothing compared to what she had with me. She will see that my love for her is so strong; it allowed me to come back to her, no matter the obstacles. She still loves me, I know it, and all she needs is to be reminded of it." Cole said, smirking feverishly. Through his speech, his tone had changed from one on indifference to one of intense passion, and anger.

Billie was left shocked and angry after Cole's speech. Furious, she stood up and took a step towards him before yelling, "Are you serious! Phoebe said you were crazy, but this is ridiculous. She doesn't love you anymore. She loves _me_. How could you watch her for all these years and still think there was any possibility that she might still care about you. She _hates _you. You hurt her, and killing you was one of the hardest things she's ever had to do. I won't let you hurt her again. I swear to god, I'll do whatever I have to to make sure you _never_ hurt her again." She screamed, still furious, she turned and walked back to Phoebe, sitting down next to her. Ignoring Cole's presence for the moment, she held the older woman in her arms and stroked her hair, patiently waiting for her to wake up. Across the room she heard Cole begin to say something.

"SHUTUP!" she screamed at him. "Don't even _think _about speaking until Phoebe wakes up!" she glared daggers at him for a few more seconds, then returned her gaze to Phoebe when she felt the woman stirring in her arms. "Phoebe?" she said quietly. "Phoebe, are you awake?"

"Mmm, Billie?" Phoebe quietly groaned. Then her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up, grabbing Billie's arm tightly. "Where is he!" she gasped. Inclining her head in Cole's direction, Billie stood back while Phoebe strided angrily over to the previously dead man. Stopping abruptly in front of him, she studied him for a moment, before reaching out and slapping him powerfully across the face, producing an extremely loud noise and leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. Glaring furiously at him, she slapped him again and yelled. "HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO KILL YOU BEFORE YOU GET THE DAMN POINT!

A/N: _Sorry this chapter is so short; the next one will be longer. Sooo Billie's was getting pretty riled up, wasn't she? I want opinions people! Good, bad, completely ridiculous, let me know!_


	11. AN

Hey Everyone, i know your all very upset with me for not updating, so i decided that I at lest owe you an explanation. ive been really busy lately with some family and personal problems and i just havent had the time to work on the story. im really sorry, and i promise that ill get it up here as soon as i can, but really, i just dont know when that will be. hopefully ill have it up by the end of march, but no promises. thanx to all my reveiwers! and if anybody has any ideas to help me with the story it will be greatly appreciated.

SpedRaptor


	12. Was that really neccesary

A/N:_ omg, im sososososo sorry for not updating for so long. I just got things sorted out long enough to sit down and write this, and ive had a HUGE case of writers block, I was hard pressed to get this chapter out. Again, sorry for the wait, but here you go._

"Now Phoebe was that _really_ necessary?" Cole said sarcastically, reaching up and touching his face where Phoebe slapped him. "After all, I've been through an awful lot to get here." He said, smiling.

"I don't give a shit what you've been through to get here." Screamed Phoebe. "how dare you come back here. Do you have any idea what you've put me through? I know why you're here, so don't even waste your breath explaining that. Your crazy Cole, crazier than I thought. Is it not obvious that ive moved on? I don't love you anymore, and there is absolutely no possibility that I could ever love you again!" taking a deep breath, Phoebe paused her rant and looked behind her at Billie, who was glaring fiercely at Cole. In a quieter voice, she continued, "I love _Billie _now Cole. And she loves me. Im sure you two had plently of time to 'talk' while I was passed out, and to tell the truth, im surprised your still alive with the way she's glaring at you." Out of the corner of her eye, Phoebe saw Billie smirk a little at those words, before her expression returned to a glare. " but I can assure you Cole, if you don't leave now, you will be dead. Ive killed you before and I can do it again, and this time you won't be coming back."

"Not to mention the fact that I have absolutely no problem with killing you." Billie said angrily.

The whole time Phoebe was talking, Cole simply watched her with a smile on his face. Now, he got up out of his chair, and taking a step forward, reached out and stroked her face. Flinching back, Phoebe quickly took a few steps away from him. "Come now Phoebe, I know you don't mean that. Look what ive done for you. Ive waited years to be with you again, and this is the thanks I get?"

Striding forward quickly to stand next to Phoebe, Billie snapped at Cole, "Your lucky shes even talking to you at all, jackass. If I were her, I would have killed you the second you opened your mouth." Pushing him hard in the chest, Billie continued to yell at him, "I swear to god, if you don't leave now , I _will_ kill you. I don't know what the hell you've got going on in your head, but its seriously messed up."

Cole stumbled back a step after Billie pushed him, then stood there for a second, looking desperately in at Phoebe, who was glaring at him with as much ferocity as she could muster. Suddenly, his expression changed from desperation to pure hatred, and he lunged forward toward Phoebe, grabbing her around the neck and screaming in rage. "YOU BITCH!" he screamed. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!! I LOVE YOU!"

Stunned by the sight in front of her, Billie took a second before she could react to what was happening. As soon as she realized what Cole was doing, she flung herself onto his back, trying to pull him away from Phoebe. Anger swelled through her, and she directed all her anger and hate for Cole into her powers with one goal in mind, killing him. She envisioned him bursting into flames, and the next thing she knew, it happened. She jumped back as he started to burn and caught phoebe when he dropped her. Then she watched him fall to his knees, screaming in pain. She hugged Phoebe as close to her as possible until she was sure Cole was gone, and then they both slowly got up, shaken by the incident.

"Is he really gone?" asked Phoebe, still shaking.

"Yes, he's gone, he's gone and he's never coming back." Billie said firmly, hugging Phoebe tightly to comfort her. Phoebe retuned the embrace, resting her head on Billie's shoulder.

"Thank You" she whispered into the blonde's ear. Billie pulled away slightly to look at Phoebe's face and said, "No problem, after all, I couldn't just stand here and let him kill you, I love you way too much to let him hurt you anymore."

Phoebe kissed Billie softly and quietly said, "I know. I love you too. I'm so sorry this happened, but now its over, and we can be together."

A/N: _alright, so I had some trouble with this chapter. I don't think it turned out all that great, but hopefully ill be able to get back into it in the next chapter. The ending of this one is pretty bad, I think, but hopefully it didn't suck too much. Ok review, review, review!!! Seriously! I don't care if its good or bad, I just want to know what you think._


End file.
